The invention relates generally to computer systems. More particularly, it relates to an improved system for processing data received by an input device.
Computer input devices, such as scanners, digital cameras, etc. may be connected directly to a single computer, or they may be used in conjunction with a computer network. The input device may be connected permanently, or semi-permanently, to the computer or network, for example if the input device is a large, flat scanner. It may also be removable from the computer or network and may store data in its own local memory until the input device is reconnected to the computer or network, such as with a digital camera. If the input device is removable, it may have a docking station or similar port adapted for connecting the input device to the network.
An advantage of connecting the input device to a computer network is that multiple users may use the same input device. Existing systems allow multiple users to scan their documents (in the case of a scanner), but they are cumbersome. Existing systems process all input data the same way without recognizing different users or different projects. Existing systems create files for the data and store those files in the same format and in the same location for each user.
Some systems have a terminal associated with the input device that is used to manage the input data. For example, a terminal that is used with a scanner may open the scanned document into software associated with the scanner. The user must then find a way to get the document to the user""s terminal. The user might, for example, save the document to a file on the network and then open the file from his or her terminal. Alternatively, the user may save the document as a file to a floppy disk or may send the file via email. Once the user receives the file at his or her own terminal, the file may still have to be reformatted. For example, if the data is a scanned image that is to be input into a document, the user must open the document, open the scanned file, and insert the scanned file image into the document. In this example, the user wants the object of the input data and may have no use for a separate data file. The user may have no need at all for a separate file for each object that is received by the input device. Yet, existing systems require users to perform multiple steps to format the data as desired.
A computer system and a method used by the system are disclosed for processing data received by a network input device, such as a scanner or digital camera, that is available to multiple terminals or users. Profiles are created representing different preferences for data processing. Different profiles are associated with different identification codes. The identification codes are read, the data is received by the input device, and the data is then processed according to the preferences in the profile that corresponds to the identification code. The profile may set such preferences as the format of the data, the terminal to which it is sent, the directory to which it is saved, the manner in which it is delivered, and any other attributes that are helpful to processing the data. In one use, a user may have a unique user identification code and profile that instruct the system where, when, and how to send the input data. The system recognizes the user""s identifier when the data is input and processes the data according to the user""s profile.